customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Jr. (Jomaribryan's version)
Time Warner Jr. is an American digital cable and satellite television network that is owned by the Time Warner Company subsidiary of Time Warner Cable. The channel, which launched over the channel space of Time Warner Cable Kids as a result of Time Warner Cable's August 2016 acquisition of DreamWorks Animation, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Animation and Disney targets a dual audience in a block format: Time Warner Cable Kids continuing to exist as a preschool block occupying 15-hours a day, while Time Warner Jr. occupies the rest of the time (with the DreamWorks Animation series such as All Hail King Julien and acquired fare), similar to the arrangement between Noggin and The N (now known today as Nick Jr. and TeenNick). History As Time Warner Cable Kids (1993-2017) Time Warner Cable Kids is launched in October 1993 with a reach of around 16 million viewers across Time Warner Cable. The multi-platform approach was designed to appeal to different viewing habits, with the linear channel focused on variety, and the on-demand services focused on instantaneous access to specific programs. The linear service was designed around dayparted programming blocks, featuring activities and other feature segments presented by on-air hosts. Some of these segments were designed to promote supplemental content (including activities and interactive features) on TWCK's website. TWCK's scheduling also eschewed the practice of combining multiple episodes of short-form children's series into a single half-hour episode with interstitial segments for U.S. broadcast, electing to air such programs individually in their original format. Andrew Beecham, a former director of worldwide programming strategy for the Playhouse Disney brand, explained that with this practice, "you get to sample a huge variety of material. You'll get all these smaller shows that translate into something bigger." The network would be advertising-supported, but ads would only air between programs in small quantities, and would be aimed towards parents and caregivers. As Time Warner Jr. (2017-present) On May 1, 2017, it was announced that Time Warner Cable Kids would be re-launched as Time Warner Jr. on September 4, 2017. Time Warner's recent acquisition of DreamWorks Animation, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Animation and Disney will also be leveraged by Time Warner Jr. to bolster its programming; critics felt that the DWA purchase and the launch of Time Warner Jr. were meant to help Time Warner establish a viable multi-platform presence in children's media, and a competitor to other major children's brands such as Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon. Time Warner Jr. launched on Monday, September 4, 2017, with the DreamWorks Animation movie, How to Train Your Dragon, although the channel had already rebranded (as shown by promos for series within the Sprout block and by the network's DOG). Current Programming Time Warner Jr. Original Programming * The Land Before Time (2017-present) * Masha and the Bear (2015-present) * All Hail King Julien (2017-present) * DreamWorks Dragons (2017-present) * Little Big Shots (2017-present) * The Next Step (2017-present) * Top Chef Junior (2017-present) * Mako Mermaids (2017-present) * Inspector Gadget (2017-present) * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends ''(2018-present) * ''Airmageddon (2018-present) Time Warner Cable Kids *Frances (2009-present) *Caillou (2000-present) *Arthur (1996-present) *Care Bears (1993-present) *Curious George (2006-present) *Sesame Street (1993-present) *Barney & Friends (2011-present) *The Wiggles (2011-present) *WordWorld (2007-present) *Dinosaur Train (2009-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present) *Super Why! (2007-present) *Toopy and Binoo (2005-present) *My Little Pony (2011-present) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) *Franklin and Friends (2011-2016; current run 2017-present) *The Doodlebops (2011-present) *Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present) *Elmo's World (1998-present) *Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present) *The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present) *Maryoku Yummy (2010-present) *Max & Ruby (2002-present) *VeggieTales (2011-present) *The Backyardigans (2011-present) *Wild Kratts (2011-present) *Mike the Knight (2012-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *Thomas & Friends (2012-present) *Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-2016; current run 2017-present) *Peppa Pig (2012-present) *Octonauts (2012-present) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) *WordGirl (2012-present) *Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) *Doc McStuffins (2012-present) *Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present) *Raggs (2012-present) *Roll Play (2012-2016; current run 2017-present) *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present) *PAW Patrol (2013-present) *Lalaloopsy (2013-present) *Animal Atlas (2013-present) *Peg + Cat (2013-present) *Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present) *Zack & Quack (2014-present) *Shaun the Sheep (2014-present) *Dinopaws (2014-present) *The Hive (2014-present) *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present) *Small Potatoes (2014-present) *Space Racers (2014-present) *Little Charley Bear (2014-present) *Five Minutes More (2014-present) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) *The Doozers (2014-present) *Trucktown (2014-present) *Wallykazam! (2014-present) *Odd Squad (2014-present) *Little Charmers (2015-present) *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (2015-present) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present) *Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present) *Super Wings (2015-present) *Splash'N Boots (2015-present) *Olly the Little White Van (2015-present) *Masha and the Bear (2015-present) *Ha Ha Harries (2015-present) *Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (2015-present) *Lost Treasure Hunt (2015-present) *Nina's World (2015-present) *Shimmer and Shine (2015-present) *Little Princess (2015-present) *Chuggington (2015-present) *Bali (2015-present) *Little Robots (2015-present) *Tractor Tom (2015-present) *Nature Cat (2015-present) *Floogals (2016-present) *Ready Jet Go! (2016-present) *Hey Duggee (2016-present) *The Jungle Bunch (2016-present) *Terrific Trucks (2016-present) *Ranger Rob (2016-present) *'The Adventures of Emily Pig' (2016-present) *Noddy, Toyland Detective (2016-present) *Word Party (2016-present) *Dot. (2016-present) *Splash and Bubbles (2016-present) *Rimba's Island (2016 reboot/CGI animated series) (2016-present) *Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm (2016 reboot/CGI animated series) (2016-present) *Rusty Rivets (2017-present) *The Ollie and Moon Show (2017-present) *The Furchester Hotel (2017-present) *Topsy and Tim (2017-present) *'Lion and Tiger' (2017-present) *'JumpStart Advanced TV' (2017-present) *''Bugland'' (2017-present) *''Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate'' (2017-present) *''If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'' (2017-present) *''Pinkalicious & Peterrific'' (2018-present) Former Programming Time Warner Jr. * The Jungle Bunch (2016-2017) Time Warner Cable Kids *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-2016) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-2016) *Animalia (2007-2009) *Animal Jam (2003-2005) *Astroblast! (2014-2017) *Babar (1993-1996) *Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-2016) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006) *Between the Lions (2011-2016) *The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) *Boj (2014-2017) *Boohbah (2003-2006) *City of Friends (2015-2017) *Clangers (2015-2017) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2016) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2016) *Charlie and Lola (2012-2016) *The Chica Show (2013-2017) *Chloe's Closet (2012-2017) *Connie the Cow (2002-2016) *Corduroy (2000-2001) *Cyberchase (2014-2017) *Dragon Tales (1999-2010) *Earth to Luna! (2014-2017) *Elliot Moose (2000-2001) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-2016) *Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) *Franny's Feet (2006-2015) *The Fresh Beat Band (2013-2016) *Gaspard and Lisa (2012-2016) *George Shrinks (2000-2006) *Ghostwriter (1993-1995) *Gofrette (2012-2016) *Guess with Jess (2012-2016) *Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2016) *The Hoobs (2001-2002; TWCK) *It's a Big Big World (2006-2010) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005) *Justin Time (2012-2016) *Kidsongs (1994-2002) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997) *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-2017) *LazyTown (2012-2017) *Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-2017) *Little Bear (1995-1999) *Little People (2016-2017) *Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) *The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) *Make Way for Noddy (2004-2016) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014) *Martha Speaks (2011-2016) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) *Miffy and Friends (2003-2016) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-2016) *Newton's Apple (1993-1998) *Olivia (2012-2016) *On Beyond Zebra (2012-2017) *Pajanimals (2008-2017) *Panwapa (2008) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) *Peter Rabbit (2013-2017) *Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-2016) *Play with Me Sesame (2007-2016) *Poppy Cat (2011-2017) *The Puzzle Place (1994-1998) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-2017) *Rastamouse (2014-2017) *Reading Rainbow (1993-2008) *Roary the Racing Car (2008-2016) *Rob the Robot (2014-2017) *Rolie Polie Olie (2012-2016) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005) *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) *Shining Time Station (1993-1998) *Sid the Science Kid (2011-2016) *Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) *Stella and Sam (2013-2017) *Storytime (1994-1998) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-2016) *Sydney Sailboat (2015-2017) *Teletubbies (1998-2008) *Timmy Time (2010-2016) *Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005) *Tree Fu Tom (2013-2017) *ToddWorld (2005) *Tots TV (1993-1998) *VeggieTales in the House (2015-2017) *Wimzie's House (1997-2001) *Wishbone (1995-1998) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2016) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-2017) *Zerby Derby (2014-2016) *Zoboomafoo (1999-2013) *ZOOM (1999-2006) *Zou (2013-2017) Programming Blocks * Time Warner Jr. Clubhouse (2017-present) * Time Warner Jr. Movie Theater (2017-present) Upcoming Programming TV Mascots TV Channel Button TV Channel Button (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button") is the official TV mascot and host of the Time Warner Cable Kids/Time Warner Jr. channel. He is a big gray button who likes host some of the shows on Time Warner Cable Kids.